Cesarstwo Norikiańskie (Mroczne Wojny)
Cesarstwo Norikiańskie - czyli Elfów Cienia (z mowy elfów "Nor" - cień/mrok "Kin" - lud w tym wypadku lud elfów), utworzone na gruzach Elfiego Triumwiratu, powstałe dzięki zawiązaniu sojuszu z cieniami, dziwnymi istotami przybyłymi do tego świata wraz z upadkiem meteorytu zwanego Czarną Gwiazdą, państwo kierowane przez Cesarzową Nightsong, córkę genialnego dowódcy i jednego z byłych władców Triumwiataru, a zarazem króla Kryształowgo Półwyspu Aradiela Crystal. Cesarstwo chociaż mocno osłabione z powodu swej dość burzliwej historii powstania, zdołało odnieść ogromny sukces i obecnie kontroluje zdecydowaną większość terenów Fiary, zaledwie kilka królestw okazało się dysponować dość dużą siłą, wolą przetrwania i gotowością do walki, by móc stawić mu jakikolwiek sensowny opór lub po prostu nie znalazły się jeszcze w strefie zainteresowań państwa mrocznych. Ciągnące za sobą zniszczenie i niosący śmierć swym wrogom, żołnierze Cesarstwa złożeni z każdej podbitej przez owe państwo rasy, maszerują by siłą zmusić całą wyspę do uległości, a dzięki mocy tajemniczych istot z innego wymiaru znanych jako cienie, nie istnieje siła mogąca stawić mu skuteczny opór i wszystko wskazuje na to, że Norikianie ostatecznie dopną swego i zostaną jedyną siłą na terenie całej Fiary, nikt nie jest jednak pewny gdzie wyruszą potem. Organizacja Państwa Z powodu swego poddaństwa Finon Mir i Elementaris przejęły sposoby administracji i zarządzania ustanowione przez Kryształowy Półwysem (obecnie Dragh Lur), tym samym wprowadzając podział na kasty i gildie. Trzy istniejące kasty rządzące to Archonci, Sinistrimi i Drakoni, podczas gdy gildie to typowe cechy rzemieślnicze, niewiele różniące się od swych odpowiedników w innych państwach, powstało też jednak kilka nietypowych grup, jak chociażby cech rzeźbiarzy pieśni. Drakoni Jedna z trzech głównych kast zajmujących się sprawowaniem władzy w Cesarstwie. Z kasty Drakonów wywodzi się obecna cesarzowa, co jest sporym zaskoczeniem, gdyż zwykle kobiety, jeśli w ogóle chcą mieszać się do polityki, decydują się raczej na karierę Sinistrona, bądź rzadziej Archonta, niezwykłym jest jednak spotkanie kobiety wojowniczki. Tym bowiem właśnie są Drakoni, wojownikami zawsze dzielnie stojącymi na straży, wcześniej Kryształowego Półwyspu, a teraz całego Cesarstwa Norikiańskiego. Ścieżka Drakona nie jest wcale łatwą drogą, chociaż kandyduje do niej najwięcej przedstawicieli mrocznego państwa, a praktycznie każdy jego żołnierz jest trenowany według zasad zawartych w Drakońskim kodeksie wojownika, tylko nieliczni są w stanie otrzymać zaszczytny tytuł jakim jest miano Drakona. Poddawani licznym testom, nie tylko fizycznym ale przede wszystkim psychicznym, mającym na celu testować ich wolę, lojalność oraz chęć walki, Drakoni stanowią najlepszą tarczę Cesarstwa przed jego wrogami. Sprawni zarówno w dowodzeniu armią, jak i siekaniu wrogów na plasterki, Drakoni pełnią rolę głównie jako frontowi dowódcy wojskowi, rzadziej siedzą w sztabach, ponieważ kodeks mówi jasno, że każdy Drakon powinien przy każdej możliwej okazji udowadniać swą skuteczność, nie tylko w dowodzeniu, ale także dając przykład swym ludziom, jak należy się zachować na polu walki i inspirować ich do dalszego przelewania krwi wrogów Cesarstwa. Często zdarza się, że jakiś elf podąża drogą Drakona nie dlatego, że chce to robić, ale dlatego że jest to jedyny sposób na kontynuowanie drogi awansu, bowiem tylko Drakoni mogą osiągać stopnie pozwalające na samodzielne dowodzenie jakimś legionem. Ta żądza władzy jest bardzo niebezpieczna, prowadzi do nadgorliwości, a w niej już tylko jeden krok do zatracenia, złamania reguł kodeksu i stracenia jedynej życiowej szansy na zostanie dowódcą, kandydat na Drakona który celowo złamał zalecenia kodeksu, aby zaliczyć jakiś egzamin lub po prostu aby zyskać wpływy, zostaje zwykle wygnany, a jego ród okryty hańbą którą może zmyć jedynie dobrowolne oddanie życia, najlepiej samego zdrajcy, chociaż krew innej osoby z rodziny jest równie satysfakcjonująca. Każdy Drakon poddawany jest licznym próbom oraz kilku egzaminom, o ile próby nie zawsze muszą się udawać, a kandydat może ponosić w nich porażki, przynajmniej na początkowych etapach swej edukacji, o tyle egzaminy są kluczowe i koniecznym jest ich przejście aby zostać Drakonem. Są to próby odwagi, lojalności, poświęcenia, honoru oraz wiedzy. Pierwszą najczęściej zdawaną jest próba odwagi, tutaj należy po prostu kandydat musi być nieulękły w czasie walki z przeciwnikiem. Próby lojalności, honoru i poświęcenia mogą być zdawane w najróżniejszej kolejności, często nawet nieświadomie. Mistrzowie Drakonów celowo stwarzają dla swych kandydatów sytuacje kiedy ci mogą zachować się niemoralnie, nieodpowiednio, dają szanse złamania regulaminu, pozornie bez wiedzy nauczycieli, a nawet szanse zdrady samego Cesarstwa, ci którzy oprą się pokusom, zdają egzaminy, resztę czeka okrutny los. Co ważne jeśli jakiś kandydat, zupełnie świadomie oddaje życie, rzucając się do beznadziejnej walki, doskonale wiedząc o tym, że nie ma szansy na jej zwycięstwo, niezależnie od tego czy była to jego pierwsza czy przedostatnia zdana próba, zostaje pośmiertnie uznany za Drakona. Ostatnim testem jest test wiedzy, o przystąpieniu do niego decyduje mistrz danego kandydata. W czasie testu zadawane mogą być najróżniejsze pytania, często podchwytliwe, często rażąco nieodpowiednie, nawet niemoralne, mistrz ma wówczas prawo zapytać o wszystko, a Drakon jest zobowiązany odpowiadać zgodnie z prawdą, jeśli egzamin jest zdany, uczeń zostaje Drakonem. Sinistrim W odróżnieniu od Drakonów, którzy praktycznie zawsze stają na polu walki, albo w najlepszym razie kierują bitwą, Sinistrim można nazwać swego rodzaju administracją Cesarstwa. To oni zajmują się zarządzaniem dobrami Norikianów, pilnują aby pieniędzy w skarbcu zawsze starczało na zapotrzebowania wojenne, żeby ulice nie były zalewane przez wyciekające z systemów kanalizacyjnych ekskrementy, dbają o porządek na zarządzanych przez państwo terytoriach oraz pilnują by w spichrzach zawsze znajdowała się żywność, zdolna wykarmić populację miast w trudnych czasach, słowem są oni nadzorcami. Rzadko kiedy Sinistrim wyruszają na wojnę, a nawet jeśli to pełnią zwykle role oficerów politycznych lub po prostu zajmują się logistyką. Chociaż tego typu praca wydaje się być wręcz wymarzoną, gdyż daje władze jaką może pochwalić się mało który Drakon, jednocześnie nie wystawiając lub bardzo rzadko wystawiając przedstawiciela danej grupy na zagrożenie, lecz droga ta wcale nie jest taka prosta. Nie licząc licznych egzaminów z rachunkowości, lat spędzonych na wkuwaniu teorii zarządzania i kierowania zasobami, które wreszcie mogą zostać zauważone i docenione, przeciętny adept ma nikłe szanse na osiągnięcie tytułu Sinistrona. Ci którzy podążają tą drogą, marząc o własnej kolonii niewolników i legionie wojowników na własność, zostają bardzo szybko zderzeni z rzeczywistością, która najpewniej posadzi ich jako zarządców niewielkiego poletka ziemi, na której ci niewolnicy będą pracować albo na przykład jako zaopatrzeniowca linii frontu, druga opcja jest o tyle gorsza, że w przypadku większej pomyłki lub porażce wynikającej z winy adepta, czeka go naprawdę okrutny sąd wojskowy i w najlepszym razie więzienie. Oczywiście Sinstrinim kształcą nie tylko zarządców, to oni prowadzą uczelnie, na których kształcą się przyszli urzędnicy miejscy i inni przedstawiciele władz, mają też swój wkład w edukację Drakonów i całej reszty armii Cesarskiej, zapewniając im teoretyczną wiedzę na temat taktyk, broni i warunków w jakim przyjdzie im walczyć. Na dodatek dochodzi tutaj swego rodzaju pogarda dla płci męskiej. Po prostu mieszkańcy Cesarstwa uważają że mężczyźni jako silniejsza i mająca się za ważniejszą płeć, nie powinna się zajmować tak prostym i bezpiecznym stanowiskiem. Syn podążający drogą Sinistrona jest dla rodziny Norikianów tematem tak samo kontrowersyjnym jak córka podążająca ścieżką Drakonów, po prostu mężczyźni nie pchają się do bycia gryzipiórkami, tak samo jak córki nie biorą się za walkę, sytuację panującą od wieków zmieniła dopiero Nightsong, będąc oficjalnie pierwszą przedstawicielką Kryształowego Półwyspu, która podążała drogą Drakona i zdała wszystkie próby. Jedynym wyjątkiem od reguły w przypadku wstydu za syna Sinistrona, jest Khaziz, Cesarski dowódca który zasłynął w czasie walk o Dystrykt. Archonci Jest to chyba jedyna Norikiańska kasta, którą zwykli obywatele darzą szczerą niechęcią, delikatnie mówiąc. Uważni zdążyli już pewnie dostrzec, że nie wspomniałem ani słowa o tym jak wysoko urodzonym trzeba być, aby móc kandydować do stanowiska Drakona, Sinistrona, czy Archonta, no więc właśnie. Co do dwóch poprzednich kast nie ma żadnych zastrzeżeń odnośnie krwi, gdyż Norikianie wychodzą z założenia, że niezależnie od tego jak wysoko urodzony, może być zarówno zbawieniem jak i przekleństwem. Aby zostać Drakonem wystarczy po prostu być żołnierzem, który dość dużo czasu spędził na froncie i jest dość pewny siebie aby kandydować do miana Drakona, z Sinistrim sprawa jest o tyle skomplikowana, że rodzinę danej osoby musi być stać na jej edukację. Inaczej jest w przypadku Archontów, którzy specjalizują się w używaniu magii, tutaj nie wystarczą bowiem zapał, czy pieniądze, ale potrzebny jest wrodzony talent. Po tym jak Elementaris dołączyło do Cesarstwa, praktycznie każdy wyżej postawiony czarownik został mianowany Archontem, niestety wraz z tytułem wielu magów zostało ogarniętych przez pychę i chęć władzy. Jeśli samo bycie ordynarnymi, pysznymi i zbyt pewnymi siebie jest dla kogoś nie wystarczającym powodem aby gburów nie nie lubić, należy też wspomnieć, że byli oni przyczyną największej ilości wojen domowych, które zwykle przegrywali, a które zwykle zaczynali z powodu sukcesji tronu oraz faktu że ani Drakoni, ani Sinistrim nie chcieli Archonta na tronie, właśnie z powodu ich zachowania. Aby zostać Archontem nie możesz po prostu się starać, musisz urodzić się z prawdziwym drygiem do władania magią, a na dodatek być dość bezwzględnym, upartym i żądnym tego stanowiska, aby nie zawahać się nawet w obliczu odebrania życia swojemu potencjalnemu oponentowi na drodze do tytułu, bowiem najlepszy może być tylko jeden. Wydawać by się mogło, że to Drakoni, z powodu częstych wojen oraz starć w jakich biorą udział, najczęściej prowadzą zmagania o tytuł pierwszego Drakona, lecz brutalna prawda jest zupełnie inna. To kształceni w dziedzinach magii Archonci, najczęściej prowadzą spory nad wyborem swego nowego przywódcy, którzy zmieniają się szybciej niż pierwsi sekretarze związku radzieckiego. Sprawa pretensji do tronu Skoro już wiadomo jak wygląda każda z rządzących Frakcji, a także wiadomo jak w większości przypadków, nawet zwykły obywatel może wiele osiągnąć w Cesarstwie, jak wygląda sprawa pretensji do tronu? Ta jest bardzo prosta i ona jest też właśnie przyczyną walki między Archontami o władzę. Prawo do tronu ma bowiem tylko pierwszy przedstawiciel danej kasty czyli Pierwszy Drakon, Sinistrim lub Archont. Każdy z nich ma jeden głos, którego nie może oddać na siebie, w ten sposób jeden z kandydatów do tronu musi przekonać dwójkę pozostałych że będzie najlepszym władcą, często ma to postać długich rozmów, w których uradzają wspólny plan rządzenia, każdy król wie bowiem doskonale, że jeśli chce spokojnie pić ze swego kielicha w czasie uczt, musi czasami iść na kompromisy. Co ważne jednak, nie wygląda to tak że przy każdej śmierci króla, następca wybierany jest w ten sam sposób, wybierany jest bowiem nie jeden przywódca, ale cały ród. Ród Crystal, który dotychczas sprawował i nadal sprawuje władzę, nie miał większych problemów, z prostego powodu, wszyscy trzej przedstawiciele kast, pochodzili z jednej rodziny, efektem tego było szybkie wybranie tego który miał ją otrzymać, zdecydowano się wtedy na Sinistrim, gdyż ci żyją najdłużej, miało to dać braciom czas na spokojne przedłużenie swego rodu, nie przewidzieli oni jednak że przyjdzie im zginąć niedługo później i co ciekawe, to Archont poległ w walce, a Drakon został otruty. W żyłach obecnej cesarzowej płynie więc teraz krew Sinistrim, który zdołał nie dość że obronić ówczesny Półwysep przed atakami wojsk z Elementaris, to jeszcze utworzyć ród, który miał sprawować władzę przez kolejne stulecia. Rasy należące do Cesarstwa Chociaż Cesarstwem władają mroczne elfy, przedstawiciele tej rasy nie są wcale jedyną frakcją jaką można odnaleźć wśród armii czy obywateli Norikianów. Spora ilość ras w przypadku Cesarstwa wynika głównie z powodu przynależności cieni. Ich przekleństwo sprawia, że każda rasa jest powiązana czymś silniejszym niż zwykły sojusz, ponadto moc cienia wymusza na pozostałych rasach podświadomą uległość wobec pierwszej sprzymierzonej z nimi rasy, co tym samym czyni je wiernymi poddanymi, by nie powiedzieć, bezwolnymi marionetkami. Norikianie Oczywiście podstawową i najliczniejszą grupą przedstawicieli Cesarstwa są jego pierwsi i rodowici twórcy czyli Norikianie, zwani też mrocznymi eflami, bądź elfami cienia. Charakterystyczni ze względu na swoją bladą skórę i czerwone oczy, Norikianie stali się jedną z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych ras w Fiarze, a przy okazji jedną z budzących największe przerażenie. Elfie chorągwie wysuwające się zza linii horyzontu, to ostatni widok jaki chcą zobaczyć mieszkańcy Fiary, nie tyle z powodu potęgi samych elfów, która już sama w sobie jest przerażająca, ale głównie ze względu na fakt, jakie istoty elfy ciągną za sobą. Długowieczni, a z perspektywy normalnego człowieka praktycznie nieśmiertelni, stanowią trzon armii, administracje, są zarządcami, poborcami podatków, a także jedyną rasą, wobec której posłuszne są cienie. Dzięki temu Norikianie są w stanie nawet z niewielkimi siłami utrzymać porządek w swych placówkach i podporządkowywać sobie całe masy niewolników. Chociaż fizycznie Norikianie nie różnią się wiele od normalnych przedstawicieli swej rasy z czasów poprzedzających ich zjednoczenie się z cieniem, oni, a dokładniej ich kobiety, zyskały zwiększoną wrażliwość na czarną magię, oznacza to, że obecnie praktycznie każda elfka, jest w stanie bez większych trudności wykrzesać z siebie magiczny pocisk śmierci lub ożywić przynajmniej jednego nieumarłego, te zdolność zwiększyły dodatkowo magiczne kostury, znacznie powiększające ich zdolności bojowe czego efektem jest znaczna zmiana w regularnej armii. Żołnierzy pochodzących z Dragh Lur można teraz bardzo łatwo rozpoznać po fakcie, że nie muszą oni już używać łuczników, aby być poważnym zagrożeniem w walce na dystans. Co ważne, po zawarciu paktu z cieniami, a także po wielu udanych podbojach Norikianie stali się bardzo pewni siebie, większość z nich dość brutalnie podchodzi do traktowania niewolników, a nawet siebie nawzajem. Żeby zapobiec pogrążeniu się Cesarstwa w hegemoni i totalnemu moralnemu zatraceniu, Nightsong musiała utworzyć specjalny zbiór praw, ograniczający wiele swobód obywatelskich, ale zarazem skutecznie hamujący wewnętrzne wyniszczenie elfów. Jednym z takich zapisów był chociażby zakaz wstępu do domu publicznego częściej niż trzy razy w tygodniu i o dziwo zakaz najgorzej przyjął się w Elementaris. Cienie Najbardziej tajemnicza, a zarazem najgroźniejsza i najbardziej przerażająca armia jaką dysponuje Cesarstwo, nie istnieje sposób by uchronić się przed ich ostrzami, nie istnieje sposób by przed nimi uciec, pojawienie się cieni na polu walki, to praktycznie gwarant zwycięstwa. Na dodatek są armią wręcz doskonałą, zabijają szybko i brutalnie a im więcej zabiją tym więcej zrekrutują. Pomijając jednak aspekt militarny a skupiając się na samym pochodzeniu, czy jakichkolwiek elementach budowy ich ciała, jest to jedna wielka niewiadoma. Mało który Norikianin ma pojęcie jak tak naprawdę wyglądają cienie. Oficjalne zapiski przedstawiają je jako humanoidalne istoty, niewiele większe od przeciętnego człowieka posturze, których jedynym dobrze widocznym elementem ciała są tak naprawdę wyłącznie ich czerwone ślepia, które zapatrują się na ofiary, czekając na odpowiedni moment do ataku. Jest to jednak opis dość niejasny i pozostawiający wiele luk, już w czasie pierwszego spotkania z cieniami widziano bowiem te istoty ze skrzydłami, a znany jest przypadek wystąpienia ich w znacznie większych gabarytowo egzemplarzach, które były w stanie obracać w perzynę całe budynki jednym uderzeniem. Cienie kroczą po tak zwanej Domenie Cienia, czyli odbiciu naszego wymiaru w ich świecie, cienie mogą z niego dowolnie wychodzić i wchodzić kiedy zapragną, a kiedy przebywają w swoim świecie nie istnieją dla nich żadne bariery fizyczne, dlatego stanowią tak ogromne zagrożenie dla każdej armii z jaką przychodzi im walczyć. Cień może niepostrzeżenie przeniknąć przez szeregi wroga, ominąć jego mury, a wreszcie wejść do jego kwatery i pozbawić go życia, nim ktokolwiek zorientuje się co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło. Pozbawione swego wodza wojsko jest później gromione przez regularną armię elfów. Co ważne jednak cienie nigdy nie pojawiają się na polu walki jako jednostki frontowe, odparcie szturmu demonicznych hord Asakku było jedynym momentem w historii kiedy cienie ruszyły do walki całą armią, zwykle ograniczając się do zaledwie kilku swych wojowników rzuconych na pole walki. Na dodatek trzeba zaznaczyć ważny fakt, że cienie są dość wybredne w czasie kampanii, wynika to z faktu, że po prostu nie zawsze chcą aby ktoś został pochłonięty przez ich wymiar albo po prostu nie chce im się odbierać komuś życia, chociaż ta zmienność działa dowódcą Norikiańskim na nerwy, żaden z nich nie odważy się znieważyć cienia, bo doskonale wie jak mściwe są te istoty. Ich celami padają głównie głównodowodzący wielkich armii i inne ważne persony, rzadko decydują się na zabijanie oficerów niższych rangą lub inne tego typu zagrywki, stąd bardzo popularne w Fiarze stały się sobowtóry. Tym samym temat cieni został wyczerpany, toteż nie będzie on poruszany w temacie wojskowości. Nekomaci Lub jak kto woli kotołaki, zostały podobnie jak większość innych ras siłą zmuszone do związania z cieniem i przyjęcia na siebie jego piętna, tym samym podporządkowując się woli Cesarzowej. Chociaż podobnie jak wszystkie rasy zostali oni zniewoleniu, Norikianie byli bardzo wyrozumiali względem kotołaków. Ich Puszcza od czasu ostatniej bitwy została zachowana w dość nienaruszonym stanie, nie licząc utworzonej za pomocą magii elfów z Finon Miru świątyni poświęconej cieniom, której stale strzeże oddział mrocznych elfów. Sami nekomaci nie otrzymali też szczególnie ciężkich zadań, przydzielano im role jakie otrzymywali także ludzcy służący, bardzo niewielu zostało zagonionych do pracy na polach, a sama praca tego typu, była środkiem wychowawczym. Związanie z cieniem, poza oczywistymi zmianami cielesnymi orazz umysłowymi, w niewielkim stopniu wpłynęła na kotołaki. Zachowali oni wszystkie swoje naturalne zdolności, zyskali jednak jedną nową, którą odkryli długo po tym jak zostali złączeni z cieniem, a która miała zdecydowanie wpłynąć na ich role, zarówno jako służących, jak i jako jednostek posyłanych na front. Związani z cieniem i otrzymawszy zastrzyk czarnej magii, nekomaci odkryli, że jeśli tego chcą mogą stawać się dosłownie niewidzialni. Oczywiście wprawne oko czarodzieja zaraz spostrzegało zaklęcie załamania światła, a demony były w stanie wyczuć znienawidzoną, obcą aurę, jednak nawet wtedy kotołaki pozostawały piekielnie groźnym przeciwnikiem. Podobnie jak w przypadku Norikianów, te zdolność otrzymały praktycznie wszystkie kobiety i bardzo niewielu mężczyzn, nie wiedzieć czemu cienie w jakiś sposób upodobały sobie tą płeć. Efektem tego było posyłanie kotołaków na fronty jako straż przednią, ekipy rekonesansowe, zwykłych zwiadowców, a nawet formowano z nich drużyny zabójców. Nekomatki znalazły też swoje zastosowanie w politycznych rozgrywkach Archotnów, którzy bardzo chętnie korzystali z ich usług, do szpiegowania i w razie konieczności eliminowania swoich rywali, nawet po tym jak Nightsong wprowadziła karę śmierci na tych, którzy zlecali tego typu zabójstwa. Ta rasa nie posiada regularnej armii, toteż nie ma jej opisanej w wojskowości. Ludzie Ludzkość od zawsze była bardzo powszechną, wręcz wszędobylską rasą, w kilku miejscach utworzyli oni własne miasta, często zakładali bardzo niewielkie osady, złożone w zamkniętą społeczność, nie inaczej było na terenach kontrolowanych przez Cesarstwo. Już na lata przed pomysłem utworzenia czegoś takiego jak Elfi Triumwirat, ludzie byli bardzo powszechni w Kryształowym Półwyspie, pracując głównie jako niewolnicy na usługach swych panów. Nieco lepiej sytuacja miała się w Elementaris, gdzie każdy człowiek posiadający predyspozycje magiczne, miał szanse stać się kimś więcej niż tylko popychadłem nieludzi. Narodziny Cesarstwa nie zmieniły zbyt wiele, lecz większość zmian mimo wszystko wyszła ludziom na dobre, przynajmniej w większości przypadków. Ujednolicenie praw niewolników jakie wprowadziło utworzenie państwa cieni, znacznie zmniejszyło liczbę aktów okrucieństwa jakich dokonywano na ludzkich niewolnikach. Nightsong wymusiła na swoich zarządcach utworzenie kwater, nie tylko dla ludzi, ale także dla każdej z grup niewolników, na dodatek gwarantując im odpowiednią opiekę medyczną, zapewnianą głównie przez znachorów z Mirai, którzy kształcili innych niewolników na te same stanowiska. Cesarska armia zapewniała znacznie lepszą ochronę, niż nieliczne drużyny wojów, jakie do tej pory chroniły miasta i do walki zawsze musieli stawać zwykli, często słabo wyszkoleni mieszkańcy. W zależności od terenów na których przyszło żyć niewolnikom ich traktowanie było bardzo różne, dla przykładu niewolnicy służący w największych miastach czy posiadłościach swych panów mieli nałożony wymóg dbania o swoje ciała oraz znajomości elfiej mowy, wymagano od nich jednak jedynie sprzątania i usługiwania na ucztach, dając im sporo wolnego czasu. Dla porównania niewolnicy pracujący na polach, nie musieli znać mowy elfów wcale, poza podstawowymi zwrotami, nie musieli też dbać o swój wygląd, mieli pracować nie wyglądać, najgorzej mieli pracownicy kopalń. Byli to głównie byli wojownicy czy przestępcy, których przebywanie z resztą niewolników, mogło mieć tragiczne konsekwencje, dlatego trzymano ich z daleka od reszty. Mało który władca decydował się na przymuszanie swych niewolników do nierządu, nie chcąc się narażać na skandale związane z takimi praktykami. Co ważne ludzie są jedyną rasą Fiary, podbitą przez Norikianów, których tylko niewielka część została związania z cieniem, piętno odcisnęły one bowiem wyłącznie na magach z Elementaris, większości mieszkańców Mirai, oraz Żelaznych Nomadach Axisa, cała reszta ludzkości na terenach Cesarstwa pozostała nienaruszona. Jak każda rasa tak i ludzie otrzymali od cieni dar, którym w tym wypadku była siła, ludzie związani przez cień, stali się znacznie silniejsi i jak większość raz bardziej agresywni, brzmi to bardzo niepozornie, dopóki nie zobaczy się na polu walki Żelaznego Nomada, który wygrywa pojedynek w siłowaniu się na rękę z demonem. Usagi Króliczyce zostały wcielone w szeregi Cesarstwa już w chwili zajęcia go przez Mirai, przez długi czas mało kto jednak zaprzątał sobie głowę ich ewentualnym zastosowaniem poza tymi przypisywanymi także nekomatom. Dopiero inspirowana legendami o świętej Celest oraz czynami Henriety, Nightsong zdecydowała się połączyć kilka króliczyc z cieniem, rezultaty były iście widowiskowe. Połączenie z mroczną mocą wyeliminowało u usagi gen blokujący agresje, a także w typowy sposób wpłynęło na ich wygląd, dając im czerwone oczy i białe lub czarne włosy. W rezultacie wyzwolone z jarzma pacyfizmu króliki stały się jednymi z najbardziej żądnych krwi armii jakimi dysponuje Cesarstwo. Ukryty w królikach potencjał został bardzo szybko wykorzystany i z roli opiekunek czy uzdrowicielek, zostały zagonione na pola treningowe, obeznane z bronią, a następnie złączone z cieniem i wysłane na front. Niestety Norikianie mocno pospieszyli się z przemianą, okazało się bowiem, że złączone z cieniem króliki nie nadają się do rozrodu, nie miało to wiele wspólnego z ich płodnością, po prostu w napadach gniewu zwykle zabijały partnera nim ten zdołał zapłodnić danego królika. W grę wchodziło więc teraz praktykowane najczęściej uspokajanie przedstawicielek rasy z pomocą specjalnych eliksirów, wyszukanie bardzo nielicznych niezwiązanych z cieniem usagi i wykorzystanie ich w roli samic rozpłodowych, co jakoś im nie przeszkadzało z powodu ich uwarunkowań naturalnych, albo zakucie przedstawicielki rasy w coś co względnie ogranicza ruch, a następnie siłowe zapłodnienie, czyli po ludzku mówiąc gwałt, ostatnia opcja była o tyle problematyczna, że zwykłe kajdany, a nawet dyby, nie starczały aby powstrzymać wojowniczą króliczycę. W ten oto sposób, usagi z pozornie spokojnych króliczków, przeobraziły się w żądne krwi i mordu potwory, uwarunkowania fizyczne sprawiają, że nie muszą one zbyt długo trenować aby nadawać się do walki, a szybkie tempo rozpłodu i dorastania, czyni je wręcz doskonałymi jednostkami frontowymi. Ze względu na koszta i ogromną śmiertelność jednostek, usagi nie otrzymują pancerzy, a jedynie broń bo ich celem jest zaskoczyć wroga, wyhamować impet jego ataku, a następnie zginąć, nie walczyć. Bestie Te istoty nie mają praktycznie żadnego wkładu w gospodarkę, ani tym bardziej kulturę, zalicza się do nich głównie orków, gobliny, trolle i ogry. Wszystkie one są zwykle ujmowane w jednej kategorii, głównie ze względu na fakt, że są bardzo podobne w obrębie swej kultury, podejścia do życia, wszystkie swoją główną siedzibę miały na Straceńczych Polach i są zdolne do koegzystowania razem. W odróżnieniu od ludzi, nie nadają się oni do pracy fizycznej, są po prostu zbyt agresywni i pochłonięci myśleniem o wojnie i ciągłym rozlewie krwi. Chociaż teoretycznie mają oni swój bastion na Straceńczych Polach, praktycznie tam nie mieszkają, a nawet jeśli to w bardzo niewielkich liczbach i są to głównie co inteligentniejsi orkowie albo gobliny dość rozwinięte aby panować nad chęcią rozlewu krwi i wręcz stałą napędzaną testosteronem potrzebą reprodukcji. Podczas gdy Mroczni Nomadzi stanowią regularną armie Cesarstwa, walcząc u jego boku, często z uzbrojeniem lepszym od szeregowego żołnierza typowo elfich wojsk, bestie to zbieranina barbarzyńców nie znających pojęć strategii, litości czy jakichkolwiek wytycznych. Zwykle wędrują oni wzdłuż granic Cesarstwa atakując każdego kogo napotkają, od czasu do czasu zbierając się w większe bandy i ruszając na łupieżcze wyprawy. W trakcie wojen Norikianie zbierają kilka klanów i puszczają je przodem, czyniąc sobie tym samym zwiad terenowy, który przestrzega elfy przed zagrożeniami jakie na nich czyhają. Zwykle takie klany zostają wybite, jednakże ci którzy przetrwają wojnę mają świadomość tego, że mogą zabrać z pola bitwy co tylko zechcą. W praktyce czyni to klany najemnikami żyjącymi z wojny, atakującymi co popadnie, których Cesarstwo nie boi się rzucać na straty, bo doskonale wie, że z masami rodzących się, obecnie już blado-skórych z czerwonymi oczami i czarnymi włosami, potworów na komendę prawdopodobnie nigdy im nie braknie. W zasadzie to wszystko co można powiedzieć o udziale tych istot w Cesarstwie, nie będą poruszani w aspekcie militarnym, bo poza bardzo niestabilnym mięsem armatnim, żadnego zastosowania w nich nie ma. Tyle tylko, że od czasu przyłączenia z cieniem stali się bardziej otępiali i skłonni do samobójczych ataków. Krasnoludy Ta rasa miała wkład w rozwój praktycznie całego Cesarstwa, kiedy została podbita. Dzięki niej Norikianie otrzymali surowce, zakłady produkujące najlepszej jakości broń i pancerze dla swojej armii, a także kadry najbardziej wykwalifikowanych rzemieślników Fiary oraz dobrą i zaprawioną w bojach armie idealną do prowadzenia oblężeń i walk w wąskich przejściach. Ta armia już wiele razy dowiodła swej przydatności, czy to broniąc swego domu, czy krusząc mury obronne przeciwników. Naturalnie krasnoludy bardzo niechętnie dzielą się swoją wiedzą, a w każdym razie nie tą odnośnie materiałów wybuchowych, z kolei na nauce innych jak tworzyć jak najlepsze bronie do walki wręcz i pancerze zależy im jak najbardziej, doskonale wiedzą bowiem, że im szybciej wyuczą innych jak produkować tego typu sprzęt, tym mniej będą musieli go wysyłać na potrzeby armii Cesarskiej i mieć go dla siebie. Z tego powodu, przed krasnoludzką twierdzą powstało całe miasto, gdzie mieszkańcy podziemi nauczają "powierzchniowców", jak tworzyć broń dla ich wojsk. Od podbicia Karak-Gor-Dum znacznie wzrosło też wydobycie różnego rodzaju metali, a to głównie za sprawą wszelkiej maści niewolników, siłą zagonionych do kopalni i wydobywających materiały dla Cesarstwa, które najczęściej wykorzystuje je potem do walki z pobratymcami przedstawiciela rasy, który takowe wydobywa. To będzie rozwijane w miarę rozwoju Czasu Mrocznych Wojen. Gospodarka Półwysep został nazwany Kryształowym na cześć najdłużej panującej tam dynastii, mało kto jednak pamięta, że głównym powodem dla którego ród Crystal był w stanie zapewnić sobie tak wysoką pozycję, dość wysoką by wkupić się nawet w łaski rodu czarodziejów, z którego potem miał się wywodzić Archont, dzięki odławianiu diamentów właśnie. Zresztą potężna rafa koralowa, wykonana w zdecydowanej większości z kryształów, zwana potocznie Kryształową Krainą istnieje do dziś, jednak jej dokładne położenie zna jedynie garstka członków rodu Crystal. Jednakże diamenty oraz tworzone dzięki nim cuda, z czasem spowszedniały wśród najpierw mieszkańców Półwyspu, a później także w całej Fiarze. Demony z Dystryktu uznały w końcu, że tego typu błyskotki im niepotrzebne, z kolei krasnoludy miały w swoich górskich twierdzach własne złoża diamentów, które chociaż zdecydowanie różniły się od tych z Półwyspu, w zupełności wystarczały krasnoludom. W rezultacie popyt na kryształy utrzymywał się jeszcze tylko wśród magów z Elementaris i mieszkańców Mirai, którzy używali ich w swoich rytuałach. Mieszkańcy żyli także z połowu ryb, polowania na miejscową zwierzynę oraz hodowli alg i innych morskich żyjątek, była to dość zdrowa i zróżnicowana dieta, więc nikt nie narzekał na problemy z wyżywieniem. Ukryty na dnie morskim biały kamień, przypominający marmur, chociaż nie było pewności aby nim był, posłużył za budulec dla całego miasta, a z użyciem magii jego transportowanie na place budowy było banalnie proste. Efektem tego było naprawdę zadbane, samowystarczalne miasto, jedynym problemem były tak naprawdę metale potrzebne do produkcji broni, te jednak skupowano od magów z Elementaris w zamian za kryształy. Sytuacja niewiele zmieniła się po uderzeniu Czarnej Gwiazdy z tą różnicą, że po utworzeniu Cesarstwa i wcieleniu w nie Elementaris, wysyłanie kryształów i tworzenie broni, nie były już zależne od handlu, a były symbolem wzajemnej kooperacji. Elementaris miało później bardzo poważny wkład w rozwój zarówno gospodarki jak i wojskowości Cesarstwa, choć w sposób jakiego mało kto by się spodziewał, mieszkańcy miasta owszem mogli wyczarowywać różnego rodzaju metale, a nawet żywność czy lekarstwa, co często robili, jednak głównym aspektem ich działań było dostarczanie siły roboczej. Wcale nie mam tu na myśli prania mózgów podbitych ras. Magowie z Elementaris od czasu swego połączenia z cieniami potężnie rozwinęli jeden z aspektów czarnej magii, którym była nekromancja. Armie nieumarłych doskonale sprawdzały się zarówno na polu bitwy jako mięso armatnie, jak i jako tania siła robocza, która mogła zajmować się pracami na wysokościach, czy innych zadaniach o wysokim ryzyku utracenia życia. Nieumarli po prostu spadali by rozsypać się na kawałki, a następnie poskładać i na nowo wracać do pracy. Podczas gdy Mirai stało się miejscem kultu tak oddanego i zażartego, że od mało którego obywatela jest wymagane aby pracował na utrzymanie Cesarstwa, a zamiast tego mieszkańcom pozwala się brać udział w wyprawach wojennych, zostawiając takie rzeczy jak dbanie o infrastrukturę, czy obsiewanie i obrabianie pól nieumarłym i tym nielicznym którzy wolą nadal wieść spokojne życie, o tyle mieszkańcy Hegany, ReiCity, CounterHood, BakenCoven i Harperton są zmuszani do ciężkiej harówki dla dobra państwa mrocznych elfów. W praktyce praca ta niewiele różni się od tego czego doświadczali mieszkańcy zanim zostali podbici przez Norikianów, po prostu zamiast być okradanymi przez władców miasta czy Nomadów, są teraz obdzierani z tworzonych przez siebie dóbr przez elfy. Paradoksalnie jednak podbicie przez mroczne elfy wyszło ludziom na dobre, może się to wydawać dziwne lecz jest to prawdą. Armie Cesarstwa bronią bowiem swych prowincji znacznie skuteczniej niż robiliby to sami mieszkańcy, jednocześnie dbając o porządek. Jedynym zgrzytem było powszechne używanie zmarłych jako siły roboczej czemu ludzie byli bardziej przeciwni, niż wywożeniu całych rodzin z miast, w celu uczynienia z nich robotników na terenie reszty Cesarstwa. Co by jednak nie mówić o brutalnym traktowaniu i okrucieństwie, na terenach opanowanych przez Norikianów ludzi wciąż przybywa i rozmnażają się oni szybciej niż za czasów swej wolności. Rola kotołaków nie zmieniła się wiele od czasu podbicia ich przez Elfi Triumwirat, a została jedynie nieco rozwinięta. Ze względu na naturalne uwarunkowanie zostali przeznaczeni do ról opiekunów innych niewolników, czyli istot dbających o ich samopoczucie oraz stan zdrowia. Przedstawicieli żeńskie znajdowały prace jako sprzątaczki, szwaczki, praczki, bardzo rzadko zajmowały się nierządem, nawet nie tyle z powodu swej godności, co z Norikiańskiego honoru, który zabraniał elfom ryzykować mieszania swej krwi z innymi rasami. Mężczyźni kotołaków zwykle stanowili służbę w domach, czy pomoc u rzemieślników najróżniejszych zakładów. Nie byli oni więc przesadnie wyzyskiwani, nie robili też niczego w czym nie mógł zastąpić ich człowiek, dopóki nie kazano im stawać na polu walki. Dzięki naturalnej zdolności przemiany w koty oraz ogólnej zwinności i gibkości, nadawali się na idealnych szpiegów i zwiadowców i nimi też zostali, ograniczając tym samym konieczność korzystania z usług cieni. Straceńcze Pola okazały się być doskonałym celem do podboju dla Norikiańskiej armii. Przerobione siłą tysięcy nieumarłych oraz niewolników na pola uprawne, stały się jednym z dwóch spichrzy Cesarstwa i ogromnymi, naturalnymi fabrykami żywności, dzięki którym elfy musiałyby się spotkać z naprawdę potężną katastrofą, żeby widmo głodu zajrzało w ich oczy. Na Straceńczych Polach pracują głównie niewolnicy wyzwoleni z Dystryktu, który po swej przebudowie stał się prawdziwym garnizonem i tarczą dla pól uprawnych, chroniącą owe miejsce przed resztą Fiary, a przy okazji siedzibą kasty Khaziza. Tak jak Dragh Lur stało się miastem Drakonów a Elementaris Archontów, tak Strażnica Duchów stała się pomnikiem wiedzy Sinistrim. Jednakże zdecydowanie największy wkład w rozwój elfiego państwa w ciągu ostatniej dekady po podbiciu Dystryktu, miało zajęcie Karak-Gor-Dum, krasnoludzkiej twierdzy. Zbudowana pod kopalnią zapewniła ogromne ilości materiałów do produkcji nie tylko oręża, ale także narzędzi dla rolników, rzemieślników i budowlańców. Naturalnie samych narzędzi także mogli dostarczać krasnoludzcy pracownicy, a w późniejszym czasie elfy oraz niektórzy ludzie także nauczyli się posługiwać młotem i kowadłem, z krasnoludzką precyzją, a przynajmniej część z nich. Zdolności inżynieryjne krasnoludów też miały tutaj swój ogromny wkład, ponieważ pozwoliły na odbudowę Dystryktu i stosunkowo postawienie od podstaw, sieci posterunków granicznych. Co ważne odgradzały one nie tylko samo Cesarstwo, ale później także każdą osobną prowincję, znacznie umacniając granicę państwa i ograniczając działania bandyckich band. Samo Karak-Gor-Dum stało się swego rodzaju symbolem, z jednej strony doskonały zakład rzemieślniczy, z drugiej kopalnia a z trzeciej samowystarczalna twierdza i wreszcie z czwartej garnizon dla jednej z najgroźniejszych sił Cesarstwa, zwanych Mrocznymi Krasnoludami. Wielu spodziewało się także, że krasnoludzka broń palna, będzie doskonałym zamiennikiem dla łuków, strzał i bełtów z jakich korzystają inne rasy, jednakże z powodu ceny produkcji nawet jednej sztuki takiej broni, konieczności wyuczenia się jej używania, bardzo niskiej szybkostrzelności, wynikającej z długiego przeładowywania, a także ogólnych problemów w używaniu owej broni jak chociażby trudności ze strzelaniem w czasie deszczu z powodu mokrego prochu, sprawiają, że broń ta jeszcze długo będzie bardziej straszakiem lub oznaką prestiżu, niż prawdziwą bronią, przynajmniej w rękach innych ras. To będzie rozwijane w miarę rozwoju Czasu Mrocznych Wojen Religia Niezależnie od rasy, czy wcześniejszego pochodzenia, zarówno Norikianie jak i każda inna rasa należąca do Cesarstwa doskonale wiedzą co czeka ich po śmierci. Ich dusze zostaną pochłonięte przez cień, by tam mogły nadal służyć, a w godzinie potrzeby znów stanąć do walki w obronie Cesarstwa. Nikt jednak nie wspomina co dzieje się z martwymi cieniami, chociaż odpowiedź wydaje się być oczywista, ponownie jak zniszczone demony, znikają by już nigdy nie powstać z martwych, nie jest jednak jasne czy zwykłe zranienie cienia, to dla niego wyrok śmierci, czy po prostu wycofuje on się do swojej domeny, gdzie zostaje uleczony i znów staje do walki, to pozostaje w sferze teoretyków. Niezależnie od tego jaka jest prawda, przedstawiciele każdej rasy jaka oddała się cieniowi, starają się zabiegać o względy domeny, aby dzięki nim, zyskać więcej niezależności po śmierci, chociaż wydaje się że przez większość czasu cienie mają wolną rękę i mogą robić co im się żywnie spodoba, nadal są one kompletnie podległe swym panom i to właśnie tego sługi cienia obawiają się najbardziej, gdyż nigdy nie wiadomo czy zlecone przez pana zadanie nie będzie dla cienia ostatnim. Tak czy inaczej cienie są otoczone w Cesarstwie swego rodzaju kultem, a za ich znieważenie grożą poważne kary, najczęściej wyznaczane i egzekwowane przez same cienie. Chociaż cienie mają swoje miejsca kultu w praktycznie każdym mieście czy osadzie zajętej przez Cesarstwo, pod względem oddania ich domenie wszystkich przebiło Mirai, którego mieszkańcy sami z siebie nie tylko pomogli Norikianom w budowaniu ich fortecy w mieście, ale przy okazji sami zaprojektowali i zbudowali świątynie, którą przerasta tylko ta znajdująca się w stolicy. Siły zbrojne Cesarstwo posiada bardzo liczne i zróżnicowane sił zbrojne, w szeregach jego armii można obecnie znaleźć członków niemalże każdej rasy jaka znajduje się, bądź znajdowała się na terenie Fiary, z bardzo nielicznymi wyjątkami od reguły. Cesarska Armia Złożona głównie z (a jakże) Norikianów, zachowała zdecydowaną większość ze swych poprzednich walorów taktycznych, oznacza to że jest to głównie ciężka, dobrze opancerzona piechota i jeszcze lepiej uzbrojona jazda, wyposażona i przeszkolona w posługiwaniu się najróżniejszymi rodzajami broni. Do tego dochodzą także lata musztry i treningów, które sprawiają że armia Cesarska to najbardziej wszechstronna ze wszystkich tu obecnych. Dodatkowo jej szeregi uzupełnione o szermierzy i łuczników z Shall nadały tym formacjom prawdziwej elastyczności na polu walki, a teleportacja z pomocą drogi cienia i normalnego przenoszenia wojsk za pomocą magii, uczyniła ich także niemożliwie mobilnymi, szybszymi od jakiekolwiek kawalerii czy innych jednostek, a no właśnie, Dragh Lur dysponuje typową ciężką kawalerią, uzbrojoną w długie lance, ciężkie pancerze, miecze i tarcze, a wraz z utworzeniem Triumwiratu do kawalerii doszła też konnica Finon Miru, specjalizująca się w jeździe strzeleckiej. Jednakże armia Cesarstwa została zdecydowanie powiększona od czasów kiedy Nightsong, powołała pod broń także kobiety, z powodu znacznie większej wrażliwości na czarną magie, kobiety w armii Norikiańskiej stały się dosłownie substytutem jednostek dystansowych, chociaż co raz więcej z nich, zaczyna też powoli sprawdzać się w walce wręcz. W ten sposób szeregi armii Cesarstwa mogły zostać uzupełnione w czasie Pierwszej Mrocznej Wojny. Kobiety tylko w niewielkim stopniu decydują się jednak na walkę z użyciem ciężkich broni i pancerzy, znacznie częściej można je zobaczyć jako szermierzy, walczących u boku leśnej gwardii z Shall albo walczące jako jej zastępstwo. Co raz popularniejsze staje się też używanie znacznie lżejszych, szybszych i tańszych w uzbrojeniu wojowników zwanych Ostrzami Cienia, a w przypadku oficerów Ostrzami Nocy, do obrony miast i mało ważnych placówek Cesarstwa. Mroczni Nomadzi Wraz z zakończeniem Wojny Pięciu Bliźniąt, do wojsk Cesarstwa przyłączone zostało łącznie około trzydziestu klanów Żelaznych Nomadów. Pozostałe dziesięć zostało dosłownie zmasakrowane na skutek walk o Mirai i Harperton. Nomadzi nie mieli wyboru, kiedy ich wódz przegrał pojedynek z Cesarzową musieli przyjąć na siebie piętno cienia i od tamtego czasu walczą pod komendą mrocznych elfów, wielokrotnie już udowadniając swoją wartość na polu walki. Honorowi, odważni, wszechstronni w posługiwaniu się bronią oraz bardzo chętni do przelewania krwi, niezależnie od tego czyja to krew, Nomadzi zwani od swego dołączenia do Cesarstwa "mrocznymi" walczą za Nightsong, a w swym dziele zniszczenia nie cofną się nawet przed walką z ludźmi, których niegdyś nazywaliby braćmi. Kierowani przez doświadczonych wodzów znających mocne i słabe strony każdego z klanów, stali się jedną z awangardowych sił Norikianów. Nie są traktowani jak typowe mięso armatnie, w tej roli wykorzystywani są bowiem nieumarli, zamiast tego Nomadzi są wykorzystywani jako drużyny przełamania, w miejsca gdzie walki są szczególnie zacięte. Norikiańskie chorągwie doskonale radzą sobie na otwartym polu walki, jednak kiedy dochodzi do walk w wąskich korytarzach, wolą by ich zwinność ustąpiła miejsca brutalnej sile, która niczym walec przejdzie przez fortyfikacje wroga nie zostawiając nikogo przy życiu. Mroczni Nomadzi otrzymali od cieni bardzo nietypową zdolność, potrafią bowiem kumulować swój gniew i przerabiać go na najprawdziwszą czarną magie, ta magia z kolei może zostać skupiona w określonym punkcie ciała, noszonego pancerza lub broni. Naładowane w ten sposób ostrze topora lub miecza z łatwością przerąbie się przez nawet najlepszy jakościowo pancerz, a jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba Nomad może z pomocą tej mocy próbować przerąbać się przez wrogie fortyfikacje pokroju bram i tak, może też uderzać ją gołymi rękoma, wojowników tego typu Nomadzi nazywają Rozrywaczami, ponieważ rozrywają oni swych wrogów gołymi rękami. Bojowe Króliki Sformowane z złączonych z cieniem usagi te formacje stały się nowymi jednostkami frontowymi Cesarstwa, dając mu ogromną przewagę na wielu różnych polach. Specyfikacje fizyczne uczyniły usagi liczną, łatwą w szkoleniu, tanią w utrzymaniu, a przez moce cienia jakie na nie oddziałują, bezwzględnie posłuszną armie, zdolną do walki w zaledwie kilka, w szczególnych przypadkach kilkanaście lat po urodzeniu. Pomijając aspekt etyczny w kwestii posyłania dzieci na wojnę, usagi to wręcz doskonała armia. Dzięki swym skocznym stawom, sprintem mogą spokojnie ścigać się z kawalerią i za sprawą braku opancerzenia te wyścigi wygrywać, na dodatek możliwość wysokiego skoku sprawia, że wiele przeszkód czy to terenowych, czy postawionych specjalnie na ich drodze staje się bezużyteczna. Naturalna zwinność sprawia, że dużo lepiej usagi sprawdza się na polu walki nie mając na sobie pancerza, a jedynie strój chroniący ją od warunków pogodowych. Najczęściej usagi noszą ze sobą dwie bronie, jedną do walki wręcz, a drugą do walki dystansowej, czasami odbiegając od reguły i decydując się na walkę dwiema broniami wręcz lub używając takiej broni dystansowej by mogły jej używać jako narzędzia mordu w bliskim kontakcie, na przykład w kuszach. Bardzo rzadko zdarza się, że usagi dysponują krasnoludzkimi jednostrzałowymi pistoletami czarno-prochowymi, jest to oręż przydzielany zwykle na jedną osobę na cały legion i jest bardziej wyznacznikiem rangi noszonej przez danego oficera niż realną bronią pistolet dzierży bowiem wyłącznie dowódca legionu. Chociaż bardzo liczne i od samych narodzin żądne krwi, usagi Cesarstwa mają poważną wadę jaką jest ich morale. Tylko obecność licznych uzdrowicieli i magów wyćwiczonych w kontroli umysłu sprawia, że po odbyciu jednej krwawej bitwy, króliki nadają się do kolejnej. Część bzikuje i atakuje wszystko co napotka na swej drodze, niezależnie od tego czy jest to wróg, sojusznik, czy inny królik. Kolejne wpadają w depresje i popełniają samobójstwa, a jeszcze inne doznają szoku i wpadają w stany lękowe. Te które pozostają normalne, mianuje się zwykle dowódcami przyszłej fali, a resztę odsyła się na krótki odpoczynek, po którym znów ruszają do walki, kiedy tylko dojdą do siebie, co z powodu czyszczenia pamięci rzadko trwa dłużej niż tydzień. Mroczne Krasnoludy Już przed pokonaniem przez Cesarstwo, krasnoludzkie domy budziły respekt i podziw każdego kto ośmielił się zajrzeć w lufy krasnoludzkich armat, teraz ta sama potęga służy elfom, tyle że dodatkowo zobowiązana przez moce cieni. Krasnoludy to świetna, wytrzymała, odporna na warunki pogodowe, silna i zahartowana w ogniach swych kuźni, a także doskonale uzbrojona i zawsze gotowa do walki armia. Krasnoludy nie służą Norikianom jako jednostki typowo frontowe, chociaż niewątpliwie krasnoludzki wojownik doskonale wie jak zadać cios, znacznie lepiej niż na otwartym polu, sprawdzają się oni w walce w wąskich przejściach, krętych miejskich uliczkach i podziemnych tunelach, a także innych miejscach, w których mogą zminimalizować przewagę liczebną wroga. Dlatego używa się ich głównie jako sił do walki na terenach miejskich, podobnych do tych jakie widziano w Dystrykcie. Jednakże tereny o takim zagęszczeniu zdarzają się raczej dość rzadko, więc znacznie częściej krasnoludy walczą jako jednostki oblężnicze, swymi armatami krusząc mury i obracając w perzynę wrogie zabudowania, budząc grozę i przerażenie u przeciwnika, który myślał, że będzie bezpieczny za swymi fortyfikacjami, dopóki te nie legły w gruzach za sprawą krasnoludzkich saperów. Jednakże z powodu ceny odlania chociaż jednego działa, a także potrzeby wytapiania kul i pozyskiwania prochu, wielu dowódców woli nadal używać krasnoludzkich trebuszy i innych broni oblężniczych, niż tych dział, a one same są raczej ostatecznością. Podobnie jak każda rasa, tak i krasnoludy otrzymały od cieni dar, w ich przypadku była to agresja, jednakże w przeciwieństwie do tej jaką przejawiają orkowie ich agresja była kontrolowana i niepodobnie do Mrocznych Nomadów, nie sprawia, że broń krasnoludów raptem zaczyna świecić. Jest to po prostu gniew, potężny, niezmącony, czysty gniew, który czyni wojowników tej rasy praktycznie odpornymi na ból, zmęczenie walką czy stres, tym samym tworząc z nich zabójcze machiny do zabijania, których obawia się każdy, nawet doświadczony w boju żołnierz, sprawiając że może on walczyć znacznie dłużej niż przedstawiciele innych ras, nie odnosząc przy tym żadnych negatywnych konsekwencji dla swego organizmu, bo moc daje mu czarna magia. To będzie rozwijane w miarę rozwoju Czasu Mrocznych Wojen. Cesarska Logistyka Amatorzy rozmawiają o taktyce, czy wyszkoleniu swego wojska, profesjonaliści dyskutują o logistyce, a ta jest jednym z kluczowych elementów składających się na skuteczność Norikianów w ich podboju Fiary, chociaż była bardzo zmienna na przestrzeni lat. Początkowo logistyka armii jeszcze wtedy Kryształowego Półwyspu w zasadzie nie istniała, podobnie zresztą jak organizacja armii. Działało to na zasadzie: kogo stać na kupno odpowiedniego ekwipunku mógł należeć do sił obronnych miasta. W praktyce jednak ci, których było stać na takie wyekwipowanie byli w zdecydowanej większości majętnymi kupcami, którzy woleli spędzać czas na pławieniu się w luksusach i wydawaniu pieniędzy zarobionych na handlu kryształami, a w późniejszym czasie innymi towarami, niż trenowaniu fechtunku, militarnych taktyk czy zwiększaniu swej tężyzny fizycznej i refleksu. Zamiast nich do walki stawały początkowo bandy najemników, jednak po kilku buntach ze strony najmowanych hord, rabunku miejskich dóbr i kilkudziesięciu mordach zamożnych kupców, większość bogatych elfów zdecydowała się na stworzenie własnych sił z biedniejszych mieszkańców miasta. Wyjątkiem od reguły była szlachta, której etos wręcz nakazywał stałe szlifowanie swych zdolności bojowych, należy jednak zauważyć, że przedstawiciele tego typu rodów, byli z reguły właścicielami całych kompanii handlowych. Sytuacja ta trwała przez jakiś czas, gdy tym razem to zamożni kupcy byli przyczyną konfliktów, a w zasadzie kilku wojen domowych, wynikających z odmówienia kupcom wstąpienia w szeregi szlachty. Wojnę ostatecznie wygrała szlachta, była nią jednak zbyt wyniszczona aby utrzymać swoją superwizję nad miastem, tak właśnie narodziły się trzy grupy społeczne: Drakoni czyli pozostali przy życiu szlachcice, którzy poprzysięgli, że zgodnie z pierwotnym etosem szlachty, będą bronić miasta za wszelką cenę, Sinistrim będący pozostałościami kupców, którzy obiecali dbać o dobro interesów miasta i Archonci, którzy co bardzo interesujące, w tym konflikcie pozostali całkowicie neutralni, gdyż jeszcze wtedy uznawali magię za znacznie bardziej interesującą od władzy. Stworzenie tego podziału, miało się okazać kluczowe dla utworzenia skutecznych systemów logistycznych, chociaż miały też stulecia zanim ktoś rozważył ich utworzenie. Zmiany zaczęły się dopiero w czasach Aradiela i jego Elfiego Triumwiratu, kiedy maszerująca przez Fiarę armia elfów zdała sobie sprawę, że walka z najgorszymi przeciwnikami jakich wyspa ma do zaoferowania, jest niczym w porównaniu z problemami jakie generują długie trasy i wymóg stałych dostaw zaopatrzenia dla armii. Aradiel żył jednak za krótko aby całkowicie im zaradzić, chociaż wraz z dwoma innymi królami, pracował już nad rozwiązaniami, udoskonalić je i wprowadzić w życie miała jednak dopiero jego córka. Nightsong z problemu zdawała sobie sprawę od samego początku, głównie dzięki swemu wcześniejszemu zainteresowaniu wojną. Dobrze wiedziała, że aby jej przyszłe Cesarstwo mogło skutecznie opierać się zarówno zewnętrznym jak i wewnętrznym zagrożeniom, musi dysponować sprawnym systemem sieci komunikacyjnych i informacyjnych, drogi miały być tutaj kluczem do sukcesu. Oczywiście magowie z Elementaris i Archonci zapewniali Nightsong o skuteczności ich sieci teleportów, już prosta magia orkowych szamanów i ziemie Mirai były wystarczającym dowodem na to, że teleportacja nie jest wyjściem uniwersalnym, a w każdym razie nie do transportowania armii na masową skalę przez cały czas. Nightsong zdecydowała się na udoskonaloną wersję pomysłu swego ojca, który chociaż banalny w swej prostocie, był bardzo kosztowny i mozolny w realizacji, a była nim oczywiście sprawna sieć dróg. Drogi te nie miały być jednak tylko luźną siatką udeptanych ścieżek obsypanych żwirem czy innymi kamieniami, jak to często miało miejsce we wcześniejszych latach, lecz dobrze utrzymanym, sprawnie i porządnie skonstruowanym, oraz co najważniejsze przemyślanym systemem komunikacyjnym. Drogi te w swej konstrukcji bardzo przypominały te używane przez starożytnych rzymian, tworzone na fundamencie z głazów i piachu, na które sypano mniejsze kamienie i żwir, by finalnie wyłożyć je czarnymi Norikiańskimi kamieniami brukowymi. Były one dość szerokie aby swobodnie mogły maszerować przez nie dwie idące obok siebie armie i znalazło się na nich także miejsce dla kupieckiej karawany. Co więcej wzdłuż dróg pociągnięty został także system posterunków, mogących także służyć jako zajazdy dla kupców i serwisy do naprawy wozów, czy to wojskowych czy cywilnych, jeśli te uległy awarii. Każdy z tego typu posterunków dysponował także własnym teleportem, mogącym przetransportować niewielką ilość zasobów czy ludzi do jednego z dwóch wybranych przez twórców teleportów ośrodków administracyjnych państwa, a były one celowo rozłożone tak, by maszerująca armia mogła dotrzeć w ciągu jednego dnia z jednego posterunku do drugiego, dzięki czemu głównodowodzący sił całego państwa, doskonale wiedział o tym gdzie dokładnie znajduje się jego armia, nie ruszając się z kwatery głównej. Tworzenie teleportów w posterunkach służyło także temu aby osoby, które doznały uszczerbku na zdrowiu w trakcie potyczki z dzikimi bestiami lub innymi typowymi spotykanymi na wyspie zagrożeniami, mogły relatywnie szybko uzyskać pomoc medyczną, gdyż lepiej było zabrać taką osobę na leczenie do bezpiecznego miasta, niż przeprowadzać skomplikowane zabiegi z daleka od profesjonalnych uzdrowicieli. Oczywiście mowa tutaj o kupcach, zwiadowcach lub posłańcach, bo prawdziwe Norikiańskie legiony dysponują własnymi profesjonalnymi lekarzami i uzdrowicielami, którzy mogą opatrzyć ich ludzi, przynajmniej te złożone z dobrze zorganizowanych sił, jak mroczne elfy czy krasnoludy. Tego typu teleporty mogą być także używane aby transportować niewielkie ilości pojmanych przeciwników lub przestępców do miast, bez ryzyka odbicia ich lub ucieczki w trakcie podróży. Co jakiś czas na drogach znajdują się także nieco większe systemy obronne, z nieco większymi teleporterami, posiadające także spore magazyny, w tych właśnie miejscach zwanych potocznie basztami; nawet jeśli są o wiele większe, znacznie lepiej ufortyfikowane w zasadzie w niczym nie przypominają pojedynczej wieży i znacznie bliżej im do pełnoprawnej fortecy; maszerująca armia może uzupełnić swoje zapasy, a miejsca te są dość duże aby pomieścić pojedynczy Norikiański legion. Pobyt w tego typu miejscach, gdzie kamienne mury ochraniają przed zagrożeniem, a żołnierz może wyspać się w znacznie wygodniejszej pryczy niż polowy materac jaki otrzymał w przydziale, bardzo pozytywnie wpływa na morale armii, podobnie jak towarzystwo pięknych kobiet "umilających" czas maszerującym siłom, a które uwielbiają przebywać w tego typu miejscach. Norikianie dbają by ich ludzie zawsze byli dobrze odżywieni i wypoczęci kiedy ruszają do bitwy, a także by nie cierpieli z powodu innych dolegliwości, przez co służba wojskowa jest czymś na co decyduje się wielu przedstawicieli uboższych warstw społeczeństwa, przynajmniej elfiego, bo tylko oni mogą sobie pozwolić na takie życie, na co ci chętnie przystają nawet jeśli oznacza to ryzyko utraty życia. Ryzyko to jest jednak bez porównania mniejsze niż w innych armiach, dlatego że dzięki stałym dostawą zaopatrzenia, opiece medycznej i dobremu wyszkoleniu, taki żołnierz śmierć może spotkać niemal wyłącznie na polu walki. Cały ten system stwarza jednak proste pytanie, skąd Norikianie biorą pieniądze na tego typu przedsięwzięcia? Wszakże budowa dróg, mostów, posterunków i licznych ufortyfikowanych ośrodków, wymaga czasu, siły roboczej ale przede wszystkim pieniędzy. Skąd więc fundusze na to wszystko? Nie ma ich, a przynajmniej nie dla szeregowego robotnika, wszystkie te budowle, drogi i infrastrukturę postawiono rękami zniewolonych ludzi, orków i innych istot, jakie zmuszone urokami Archontów, wspierane także przez nieumarłych postawiły niemal wszystkie wymienione wcześniej struktury. W rezultacie jedynymi osobami jakim trzeba było zapłacić byli Archonci, a nawet tutaj Nightsong wymyśliła prosty sposób na zminimalizowanie kosztów, gdyż normalnie płatną usługę tworzenia teleportów powierzyła magom z Elementaris, którzy bardzo chętnie wykorzystali tą okazję, jako metodę szkolenia swych adeptów, przez co jedyne koszta generowały materiały, którymi były głównie kryształy, a których w Dragh Lur nigdy nie brakowało. Jedynym problemem było opłacanie wojska, jednak i ten problem został dość skutecznie rozwiązany. Chociaż żołnierze otrzymują stosunkowo niewielki żołd, oczywiście ci którzy otrzymują go w ogóle, co nie ma miejsca w przypadku orków i innych bestii o społeczeństwie i strukturze plemiennej z wyjątkiem Mrocznych Nomadów, mogą wraz ze swymi rodzinami cieszyć się licznymi przywilejami, jak chociażby darmowa opieka medyczna, czy ulgi podatkowe, warunkiem jest tutaj posiadanie członka rodziny, który pełni aktywną służbę wojskową. Nie jest więc niczym dziwnym, że wprowadzona przez Nightsong reforma pozwalająca kobietom na wstępowanie do armii, spotkała się z tak pozytywnym odzewem. Dotychczas chociaż córka danej rodziny mogła się parać wieloma zajęciami, tak długo jak nie była Archontem czy Sinstronem nie mogła liczyć na zbyt wiele w oczach swych rodziców, teraz jednak stały się bardzo przydatne, bo pozwalały wykorzystywać córki w roli narzędzi ułatwiających życie całej rodzinie. Dodatkowo żołnierze mają prawo do udziału w łupach wojennych, chociaż nie otrzymują go zbyt wiele. Organizacja Cesarskiej Armii Podczas gdy inne państwa Fiary, niezależnie od tego czy są monarchiami, teokracjami, czy innymi rodzajami absolutyzmów, praktycznie zawsze bazują na typowej dla monarchii organizacji armii, oznacza to dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze władca jest seniorem, mającym na komendę swoich wasali, mających jakąś ziemię w swoim władaniu i mających za zadanie utrzymać tą ziemię w państwie, dbać o nią i stawiać się na wezwanie władcy do wojny. Po drugie wszystkie wojska tych państw, nawet kiedy przychodziło do sił takich jak krasnoludy, miały jasno podzielony podział armii na chorągwie i hufce, które także dzieliły się na figury wysokie i niskie. Przez cały okres swego istnienia Kryształowy Półwysep, Finon Mir, oraz Elementaris korzystały z tego samego systemu organizacji wojska. Był on jednak niezwykle chaotyczny i pozostawiał wiele do życzenia, zwłaszcza w kwestiach logistycznych, o które dbanie było praktycznie niemożliwe w systemie szlacheckim, bo każdy szlachcic chciał rwać się do walki i żaden nie zamierzał tracić czasu, ani tym bardziej posyłać swoich ludzi aby ci dbali o szlaki, którymi miała przemieszczać się armia. Sytuację zmieniły dwie wielkie reformy wprowadzone przez Nightsong. Pierwsza Reforma Wojskowa: Powstanie Legionów Tą reformę Nightsong wprowadziła wraz z zezwoleniem na czynny udział kobiet w działaniach wojskowych. Kobiety w regularnej armii, raczej rzadko stawały do boju jako oddziały walczące wręcz, dużo lepiej nadając się do walki dystansowej, którą prowadziły z użyciem prostych zaklęć ofensywnych. Dodatkowo wyposażone w magiczne kostury z Shall, mogły one spokojnie stanowić trzon sił Cesarstwa wespół z mężczyznami. Dodatkowo, ponieważ rodziny żołnierzy miały zapewnioną opiekę zdrowotną w armiach Cesarstwa, wielu rodziców posyłało swoich synów i córki na front, nawet jeśli byli oni kompletnymi beztalenciami. Jednak i to nie było problemem, takie jednostki znalazły swoje zastosowanie jako straż miejska, tym samym odciążając w znacznym stopniu regularną armię. Tutaj jednak pojawił się pewien bardzo poważny problem, normalnie armią dowodzili Drakoni, to oni byli wojownikami walczącymi na pierwszej linii, Archonci byli magami więc trzymali się raczej na tyłach, podczas gdy Sinistrim pola bitwy nie widzieli praktycznie wcale. Stąd też brał się główny problem w działaniach logistycznych, ponieważ Sinistrim nie mieli armii, nie mieli czym obstawiać swoich konwojów zaopatrzeniowych i w rezultacie każda, próba zadbania o ten jakże istotny element wyprawy wojennej kończyła się masakrą karawany i wzrostem problemu orkowych ataków. Źródłem problemu Sinistrim było finansowanie. Do tej pory funkcjonowało to na za zasadzie, "my sobie a wy sobie, każden jeden rzepkę skrobie", co oznacza, że członkowie rodów, czy to Archontów czy Drakonów, z własnej kieszeni finansowali wojska jakimi dowodzili, Nightsong uznała, że ten system nie ma szansy powodzenia. Na pewno nie kiedy chce się tworzyć imperium tak wielkie jak ona. Zamiast rozbijać pieniądze po różnych miejscach i nakazywać kastom władczym samodzielnie gromadzić środki finansowe na wojny, Nightsong podniosła podatki dla wszystkich warstw społecznych, wliczając to Drakonów, Archontów i Sinistrim, a następnie utworzyła z tego fundusz na rzecz utrzymania armii. Wyzysk niewolników mamionych urokami, którzy wymagali jedynie taniej żywności, oraz nieumarłych zastępów do budowy infrastruktury miejskiej i zaopatrzeniowej, także w gargantuicznym stopniu odciążył budżet państwa, pozwalając na utworzenie państwowych zakładów płatnerskich i kowalskich, a także innych manufaktur rzemieślniczych, w których na masową skalę wyrabiano bronie i pancerze. Rzecz jasna produkcją w takich miejscach zajmowali się wyłącznie przeciętni w swoich fachu przedstawiciele cechu, lepsi nie musieli bowiem obawiać się braku kontraktów na broń, gdyż oferowany przez nich ekwipunek był tak dobry, że i tak nie narzekali na brak zamówień. Jednak jak już wspomniałem, pojawił się jeszcze jeden, bardzo poważny problem, związany z powołaniem kobiet do armii. Magia zaczęła pełnić u Norikianów dużo ważniejszą rolę na polu bitwy, z niegodnego wojownika narzędzia, stała się elementem nieodzownym i obecnym praktycznie zawsze, to sprawiło, że Archonci poczuli się uprzywilejowani, aby wtrącać się w sprawy prowadzenia wojny i trzymający ich w szachu przez wiele lat argument Drakonów, że nie stają oni do walki, już tutaj nie działał. Nightsong nie zamierzając bawić się w kolejną wojnę domową postanowiła, podzielić swoją armię tak, aby zadowolić wszystkie strony, rozwiązując przy okazji problem tego, jak miałoby wyglądać przydzielanie jednostek do danego dowódcy. Nightsong utworzyła legiony, formowane z poborowych, odpowiednio przeszkolonych w użytkowaniu magii oraz lub bądź halabardy mieszkańców miast, wymusztrowanych i wypranych umysłowo przez Cesarską propagandę. Pierwsza Reforma Wojskowa: Organizacja i podział Legionów Każdy Legion składał się z dwudziestu pięciu kohort, gdzie każda kohorta składała się z dwóch manipułów, a każdy manipuł z dwóch centurii, każda centuria składała się z dziesięciu drużyn, po dziesięciu żołnierzy każda. Oznaczało to, że każdy Norikiański legion składa się z dziesięciu tysięcy żołnierzy, nie wliczając w to korpusu oficerów. Na czele każdej drużyny w legionie stał decerion, nazwany tak od ilości ludzi jakimi dowodzi. Dalej w łańcuchu dowodzenia stoi centurion, chociaż częściej nazywany jest on od kasty do jakiej należy. Już na tym etapie dany przedstawiciel łańcucha dowodzenia musi być archontem, drakonem, bądź sinistronem. Manipułem dowodzi natomiast Manipulus, do którego tytułu także dodaje się jego kastę, co oznacza, że może być on Drakonem Manipulusem, lub Archontem Manipulusem, albo Sinistronem Manipulusem. Dalej kohortą kieruje Cohorus, ponownie posiadający nazwę kasty w swoim tytule. W końcu na czele legionu stoi Colonellus. Często zdarza się, że siła jednego legionu, to za mało aby poradzić sobie z zagrożeniem, wówczas posyła się dwa lub więcej legionów, których dowódcę wybiera sama cesarzowa. Wówczas na czas prowadzonej kampanii dowódca otrzymuje tytuł princepsa i jest zwierzchnikiem oddanych mu pod komendę sił. Legiony dzielą się na cztery typy, są to Legiony Frontowe, Legiony Logistyczne, Legiony Ekspedycyjne oraz Legiony Miejskie. Legionami frontowymi w zdecydowanej większości dowodzą Drakoni, chociaż mają one w strukturze oficerskiej wielu Archontów, co jest spowodowane zmianami w armiach Cesarstwa, ich rola jest raczej oczywista, w sytuacji kiedy państwo jest zagrożone, te legiony jako pierwsze ruszają na spotkanie z wrogiem. To także te legiony prowadzą wszelkiej maści działania zbrojne, mające na celu powiększyć granice państwa mrocznych elfów. Legiony Logistyczne dowodzone są niemalże wyłącznie przez Sinistrim, chociaż z oczywistych względów mają w swoich szeregach wielu Drakonów, celem tych legionów jest dbanie o to, by linie zaopatrzeniowe między miastami były bezpieczne, a także by wojsko nie powymierało z głodu. Kolejne dwa typy legionów mają nieoczywistą strukturę, która nie musi przestrzegać schematu liczbowego. Pierwsze z nich to tak zwane Legiony Ekspedycyjne, raczej nieliczne jeśli idzie o ich ilość, jednak mogące nawet dwukrotnie przekraczać normalną ilość wojowników jaką legiony mają normalnie do dyspozycji. Te legiony tworzone są niemalże wyłącznie przez Archontów, głównie do obrony ich twierdz i grodów przed politycznymi rywalami, ale także do prowadzenia licznych eskapad po najróżniejszych zakątkach Fiary. Legiony te często nie przestrzegają standardowych schematów uzbrojenia, ani liczebności, czego głównym powodem jest fakt, że Nightsong bardzo rzadko zgadza się na finansowanie ich z kieszeni skarbu państwa. Właściwie jedyną taką ekspedycją była chyba ta, poprowadzona przez Dondramotha. Kolejnymi legionami nie przestrzegającymi schematu są tak zwane Legiony Miejskie. Tymi legionami praktycznie zawsze dowodzą wyłącznie Sinistrim, chociaż zwykle mają oni także doradcę w postaci Drakona. Zadaniem tego typu legionów jest jak łatwo się domyśleć, ochrona miast i twierdz Norikianów, a także szlaków handlowych dookoła nich. Często zdarza się, że ilość dróg jakie ma pod swoją jurysdykcją dany sinistron jest za duża, aby mógł on skutecznie nadzorować cały obszar, z tego powodu może on albo otrzymać prawo zwiększenia ilości jednostek w legionie, tak aby spełniały one wymogi, albo otrzymać pod komendę kolejny legion, którego dowódca zwykle jest wówczas Drakon. Sinstrona dowodzącego więcej niż jednym legionem nazywa się Maiorem. Druga Reforma Wojskowa: Pobór Powszechny Kluczem do sukcesu armii Cesarstwa Norikiańskiego, było odpowiednie wyszkolenie jej żołnierzy. Niezależnie od tego czy był to żołnierz z Dragh Lur, czy też ze Strażnicy Duchów, dysponował on takim samym wyposażeniem i miał takie samo szkolenie wojskowe. Dzięki temu wszystkich dowódców w armii można było kształcić podług jednego wzorca i taktyki jakie chciał wykorzystać dany dowódca mogły zostać wykonane przez nawet największą mieszaninę elfich wojsk. Wielu Cesarskich dygnitarzy było pewnych, że takie zmiany uczynią Cesarstwo niezwyciężonym na polu bitwy. Doświadczenia Wojny Czterech Królestw brutalnie zweryfikowały ten pogląd. Głównym problemem jakie miały wojska cesarskie był brak żołnierzy, jacy mogliby stanąć do walki. Z tego powodu Nightsong wprowadziła nowe prawo, od teraz każdy elf i pół-elf miał obowiązek odbyć szkolenie wojskowe, a samym mieszkańcom wyznaczono dyżury w czasie których mieli zajmować się oni patrolowaniem ulic. Wyjątek od reguły stanowili uzdrowiciele i płatnerze, gdyż ich usługi zawsze były potrzebne armii. To pozwoliło Nightsong na szybką odbudowę armii po Wojnie Czterech Królestw i przystąpienie do własnych działań zbrojnych. Druga reforma Nightsong objęła swoim zasięgiem także inne rasy. Dotychczas właściwie tylko krasnoludy i orkowie, byli masowo wykorzystywani na polu walki; chociaż ci drudzy byli na nie posyłani tylko dlatego, że poza walką i katorżniczą pracą na budowie do niczego innego się nie nadawali. Jednak tylko krasnoludy były szanowane na froncie, głównie dlatego, że spokojnie mogły dotrzymać pola Norikiańskiej armii, a na niektórych polach nawet ją przewyższali. Orkowie i inne bestie zawsze byli bezładną bandą, która doskonale sprawdzała się przy nękaniu przeciwników na różne sposoby, głównie w akcjach dywersyjnych i przy nękaniu linii zaopatrzeniowych. Ludzie byli postrzegani wyłącznie jako niewolnicy, a kotołaki brano jako ekskluzywne prostytutki o wyjątkowo gibkich ciałach, wykonawcy lekkich zawodów i bardzo rzadko, jak szpiedzy. Wilkołaków było natomiast za mało, aby mogły stanowić sensowną siłę na polu walki. Ludzie zostali jednak zmuszeni do przyspieszonego rozrodu z użyciem czarnej magii, dzięki czemu z praktycznie każdej surogatki rodzi się obecnie między dwójką a trójką dzieci. Oprócz bycia tanią siłą roboczą, tacy ludzie, dodatkowo związani z cienie, są doskonałym narzędziem na polu walki, bo chociaż znacznie wolniej od elfów wdrażają w życie procedury zmiany formacji, a także nie są tak dynamiczni, to wciąż można ich nauczyć podstaw, a duża liczba żołnierzy sprawia, że można im wybaczyć wiele błędów w ustawianiu formacji, gdyż zawsze nadrobią to ścianą broni jaką tworzą. Po śmierci łatwo też ich wskrzesić, co sprawia, że są dodatkowo użyteczni w trakcie bitwy. Takich ludzi ochrzczono mianem auxiliarzy i chociaż nie są oni liczeni w składach legionów, mogą cieszyć się znacznie lepszym traktowaniem niż zwykli niewolnicy, podobnie zresztą jak ich rodziny. Swój wielki debiut miały także usagi, które okazały się być doskonałe w utylizacji taktyk bazujących na uderzeniach szokowych w linie przeciwników. Związanie z cieniem sprawiło, że miały one także instynkt ławicy, co pozwalało im na błyskawiczną zmian kierunków, całym stadem. W rezultacie usagi zaczęły tworzyć własne pełnoprawne legiony frontowe, które z powodzeniem wykorzystuje się do teraz. Druga reforma ma objąć każdą rasę jaka zostanie wcielona w szeregi wojsk Cesarstwa Norikińskiego i tak jak kotołaki stały się doskonałymi dywersantami, oraz szpiegami, a orkowie oddziałami przełamania, tak każda kolejna rasa ma znaleźć swoje zastosowanie na polu bitwy. Ciekawostki Występujący wyłącznie w Dragh Lur cech Rzeźbiarzy Pieśni, jest gildią rzemieślników występującą wyłącznie na obszarze stolicy Cesarstwa. Wynika to z faktu, że rzeźbiarze do wyrobu swych materiałów korzystają z kryształów występujących jedynie na obszarze Pieśni Szkła, a sam kształt przedmiotom nadawany jest z pomocą runicznych instrumentów muzycznych, często także wykonanych z tego samego kryształu, dla wzmocnienia efektu. Kryształy tego typu mogą mieć bardzo różne zastosowania, zarówno w aspekcie militarnym jak i magicznym czy cywilnym. Przykładowo znana jest metoda tworzenia specjalnych sztućców, które potrafią nadać potrawie taki smak jaki zażyczy sobie tego właściciel. Co ciekawe jest ona używana wyłącznie przez bogatszych przedstawicieli niższych, głównie z powodu zamiłowania do trucizn, bardzo powszechnego wśród kast rządzących, zwłaszcza Archontów.Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Mroczne Wojny Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures